


Hunt You Down, Eat You Alive

by LegendaryFanby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals by maroon 5 my boi, Basically another fic where a character turns into a vamp and then goes after their loved ones, Blood, Blood Drinking, Extremely Dubious Consent, Human Castiel, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFanby/pseuds/LegendaryFanby
Summary: Dean is a vampireCas is a humanDean knows deep down that this is bad, that he used to be better than this. That he used to hunt down filthy bloodsuckers; but now look at him.And Castiel just doesn't seem to realize how appetizing he is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to publish this but my sister was bored so here ya go

  Dean knows deep down that this is bad, that he used to be better than this. That he used to hunt down filthy bloodsuckers; but now look at him.

 And Castiel just doesn't seem to realize just how appetizing he is. 

  Maybe Dean always found Cas intriguing. Always gave the angel his attention instead of whoever else was in the room. Maybe this was because Cas wasn't human, because yeah there was actually a God out there with angels. Hell, there had been demons and no one ever even considered the fact that angels might be real too. Leave it to Dean to make a deal and get angels known by hunters all over.

 Off topic. Get back to the story.

 

 You can't blame Dean for craving Cas. The tilt of his head when he's confused, the little lean in he does , the small smile that graces his lips. Dean was always attracted to him like a magnet. Like a moth to a flame. Dean's had things for guys before but it's not like he ever actively seeked it out like he did with the ladies. But let's face it if Cas was in a female vessel he would have been all over Cas long before the final seal was broken and Lilith and Ruby and all that mess.

 Dean still craves him, just differently now. 

 I know what you're thinking. Why can't Dean just take the cure? If you want the truth he wasn't strong enough. He fucked up. He fed and now he's stuck like this for all of eternity. He'll eventually get hunted down and then he'll go to purgatory. He kicked ass there once, he can do it again. 

 But right now? Right now he's on a scent. Castiel should really know better. He should know you should never go into a vamp's nest alone, that is how Dean ended up the way he is now. Hunting down his former best friend. It's his own fault. Cas should have just kept his distance. But now Dean has his scent and he isn't giving this up.

-•-

  Castiel knows he should have used the scent blocking mixture he knows he shouldn't have come here. Should have gotten Sam to come with him or something. But he has to do this himself. This was Dean. His Dean. 

 

 Castiel finds himself crouching on a littered floor in an abandoned factory falling apart to ruins. Cas tracked down the vamps that changed him and followed Dean from there. At first Dean was fleeing. Running from the life he knew, the family he had. Unbeknownst to Cas, Dean isn't running anymore. He's doing what he did best. Hunting. 

  Dean still took out monsters, ganking asshole vamps and exorcising demons where needed. But he got a whiff of Cas and now look at him. All of his hard work thrown away just because Cas had to go be stubborn. 

  Cas decided to bunker down here for the night. It's not a 5 star hotel but he isn't exactly getting paid for what he does and this is at least some sort of shelter from the elements, even with its busted out windows and graffiti covered walls.

 

 Cas later awoke to find he couldn't move his arms, his wrists were held together and a weight on his chest keeping him pinned.

 It was dark with the only light source being minimum streetlights from outside streaming in, but he didn't miss the green eyes staring down at him.

 

 "Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

 "Dean."

 "Cas."

 

  Castiel missed the rough voice, the way he rasped out his name.

 "Dean, I found you."

 The seasoned hunter laughed, never letting up on his grip. "No, I found you. Come on, you know better. Stunt like this'll get you killed." He paused, "or turned."

 "Sam's worried, Dean. I was worried. You left without a trace, I have the cure with me."

 Dean sighed. "Cas.. You know it's too late for that, right? Too late for me. You shouldn't have come here."

 Castiel had feared it'd been too late. Him and Sam had been hoping for the best and fearing the worst.

 "You can still come back to the bunker, Dean. With your new abilities it'll come in handy for hunts. Plus we have pie with your name-"

 "DAMN IT, CAS, STOP IT! Are you even listening to yourself right now? It's OVER for me. And it's over for you, too, now. You're human."

 Cas squinted his eyes. "My grace might be gone but my being human won't stop me, it never stopped you or Sam, Dean, or any other hunter on earth. And I don't understand why you can't come back with me."

  Dean let out a dry laugh before fixing his eyes into the piercing blue gaze he'd known for so long. "I'm not going back with you, because you're coming with me."

 Dean knocked the human out, Castiel's vision going back.

-•-

  Cas woke, it took him a few minutes to adjust to the small lighting only coming from a lamp. He looked to be in a hotel room.

 He looked around now realizing it looked to be more like an apartment. A studio loft is it called?

  He pushed himself up to further study his surroundings. 

  A bed which he's on, an armchair, some magazines with closer inspection he discovered they were Dean's "skin mags", there was a tv and a mini fridge. The place didn't seem much better than a dingy motel Dean and Sam usually stay in. Except maybe it was more permanent. Is this where Dean has been staying?

 Cas walked to the window and pulled the curtain back to reveal the early morning sky. Judging by the coloring Cas guesses it's around 4am. 

 Stomach growling interrupted his thoughts bringing him back to the fridge. Castiel paused before reaching for the handle. He thought he heard a noise coming from the assumed front door. He didn't have to question it for long, because soon the door opened to reveal Dean with bags on his arms. 

  _Dean must've gone to an open all-night store._

 "Cas, you're up. I, uh, got some stuff for you. Don't have much food suitable for humans."

 "Dean, why are we here? Is this where you're staying?"

 "Yeah, it's where you're staying too. So get comfy."

 "I don't understand."

 "Cas, you're not going back."

 "Why would I not be going back, Dean?"

 Dean slammed the bags down. "Damn it, Cas! You're not going back because I'm not letting you go back. I've lost you more times than I can count and I won't lose you again."

 Cas remained quiet this time, letting Dean do all the talking.

 "So, get comfy. We got some Busty Asian Beauties and the tv works. Help yourself to everything in the bags. We got a bed but the chair's mine."

 The idea of food peaked Cas' interest so he looked inside, noticing sandwich ingredients. He had seen Dean put away eggs and bacon, after he made sure he didn't crack the eggs. 

 "Dean, why am I here? I understand why I'm here but I don't understand what you mean by losing me again. You're not losing me again."

 Dean smirked as he approached the former angel. "Damn right I'm not losing you again." He got closer, not yet bothering Cas who never really understood personal space to begin with.

 It was when Dean's mouth poised over his neck that he questioned what he was doing.

 "Oh, Cas. I'd never change anyone. I'd never force them to live this kind of life. But you, Cas... You're irresistible."

 Before Castiel could act Dean grabbed his upper arms preventing movement to get away, Cas' eyes widened as he felt Dean's fangs pierce his flesh. Cas has been through a lot but this pain was certainly new. 

He couldn't form words to scream at Dean to stop, he just had to stay there and wait for it to be over. It lasted all too long and whether weak from the blood loss or pain itself, he soon collapsed into Dean's arms; once done feeding, Dean carried him to the bed to let him sleep it off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHoa it's been a while. I probably would have forgotten about this forever had my sister not reminded me earlier.
> 
> So now my daughter/feline friend of 11 years Ruby is helping me cowrite this. Isn't that right, Ruby?
> 
> Ruby: ...
> 
> Me: fine.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

  Dean feeding, Cas sleeping, Cas eating. Repeat.

 

 This went on for months. Cas never left the apartment, he only knows because the news channel has the day and time. He's just been in limbo since Dean had brought him here.  _Taken_ him here. 

 After countless nights of Cas exploring their small dwelling alone, he found it was actually a bit bigger than he had originally thought. He's also up pretty high, fifth floor if he had to guess. Dean locks the door or jams it or something on the outside so Cas' mere human strength can't open it; and he can't get out through the windows unless he wants to fall to his death. He's never tried it but he knows what a fall like that can do.

 

  His relationship with Dean is almost the same as it once was. Dean making jokes and references Cas doesn't understand or think is funny, Dean's face crinkling up with a smile, Dean always making eye contact with Cas as he speaks.

 But things that aren't the same, Cas rarely sees Dean partaking in looking at the hardly touched magazines. He doesn't see Dean eat pie or burgers obscenly. He doesn't sleep.

 

  Cas knows from training with the Winchesters that vampires don't feel love, that most other beings don't. Intimacy if anything.

 And that's what Dean's experiencing.

 

  It's not all the time, it's not every time Dean feeds, but on occasion Dean is intimate with Cas. 

 

  Cas doesn't believe it's love, he knows it isn't. What might have been will never be.

-•-

  "Cas, I'm back." Dean announced unessecarily since the front door is viewable from anywhere in their home. 

 "Hi, Dean." Cas looked up from one of the books Dean brought him for his entertainment so he wouldn't die of boredom in here.

 

 "So how is it?" Dean plopped on the bed next to Cas. 

 "It's... Interesting. This babysitter is psychotic."

 Dean laughed, "Yeah, I'd figure according to the title."

 Cas hummed in agreement, he smiled at Dean before burying his nose back in the novel.

 

  Dean wasn't having it.

 

  Before Cas could even gasp in surprise the book was tossed elsewhere and he was pinned beneath Dean.

 "Dean." Cas breathed out.

 Dean heard the human's heartbeat speed up in fear.

 "Hey, hey. It's alright. Don't be scared. Just.. Spend some time with me, yeah? I'm a lot more interesting than that book, right?"

 Cas knew what Dean wanted to hear. "Yes, Dean. You are."

  Dean grinned as he ran his hands beneath Cas' shirt. His cool hands causing a shiver to wrack through Cas' body. 

 

 Dean took his time getting them naked. Once they were both exposed to the air Dean, considering Cas ready, began kissing into his mouth as he eased himself in.

 Cas took in a sharp breath of air at the feeling. He'll never really get used to it. He doesn't hate it, but he doesn't enjoy it either. 

 Once Dean set a pace his fangs showed, Cas looked away.

-•-

  Dean expected Cas to be out afterwards so he was surprised when he spoke up.

  "Dean?"

 "Yeah?"

  He took a deep, shuddering breath. "Why haven't you turned me?"

 Dean stared hard at the weak human. "Do you want to be turned?"

 "... No, not really but-"

 "Then why did you ask?" He raised his voice.

 "Because you said you didn't want to lose me again. Dean I'll age."

 "Don't go all Twilight on me, Cas."

 "I'm not going 'all Twilight' on you, Dean." He squinted his eyes. "You don't want to lose me, but will you let me die? Will you be okay with that? You know I won't come back again."

 "Just drop it, will you? I'm not making you live like this."

  "But I _am_ living like this, Dean. I've been here for months. I never leave the house. You go out every day but I'm stuck here-"

 Dean slapped his hand over Cas' mouth. "Shut up!"

 When he lifted his hand back up Cas stared at him. "If I wasn't human would you let me leave? Am I too fragile in your eyes?"

  Dean huffed. "Cas, if you don't stop talking I'll _make_ you stop talking."

  Cas looked at Dean's still bare body before snatching away the blankets and rolling himself in a caccoon. He knows Dean doesn't need them.

 "Goodnight, Dean."

-•-

  It wasn't until much later in the year that Dean finally slipped up. Cas had distracted him before he went out. He "let" Dean use his body once again in hopes it would work and it did. Maybe Dean just let his guard down, maybe Cas' plan was smarter than he thought.

 Dean didn't get the door locked. Cas could escape. 

 Cas didn't have anything to pack but he made sure to ask Dean ahead for foods that contained lots of iron, he didn't use those exact words of course. 

 Cas drank his orange juice and ate his food, he knows he's still really weak but he hopes this will at least give him the strength to get far enough away. He knows Dean has his scent though.

 Cas made his way down the unfamiliar halls, waving to the neighbors giving him weird looks. Once he was outside he had to lean on the building wall to steady himself. The closest thing he had to fresh air was when he opened the window and that is nowhere near the same as stepping outside and having the cool night breeze blowing across your face.

 

 He got a taxi.

-•-

  It was three taxi rides later when he could finally get on a bus but after that he chose to walk the rest of the way since it's within walking distance of the bunker. He could have just ridden on another bus but after multiple whispers and looks he realized his neck was bruised and marked up and it's likely he didn't look too well in the face either. 

 It was midday when he finally approached the bunker. He nearly collapsed when he stepped foot into his home.

 "Who's there?" Sam shouted from down the stairs.

 "Sam, it's me."

 Sam only hesitated a second before he lowered his gun. "Cas?"

 Castiel gripped the handrail and began to make his way down before slipping and falling down the majority of the steps.

 "Cas!" 

 Cas was already trying to stand when Sam pulled him up to his feet while helping him stand. 

 "Cas, what happened? You look like shit."

 "I feel like shit." Cas admitted humorlessly.

 Sam must have just noticed his wounds because now all he could stare at was his neck.

 "Cas..."

 Castiel sighed. "Go ahead do all your tests." He started by lifting up his lip and showing there were no inhuman teeth.

 After Cas was deemed Cas Sam helped him to settle down, he also made him soup.

 "What happened, Cas? Do you know how long it's been?"

 "Ten months if I'm correct." He didn't answer the first question; Sam picked up on that.

 He sighed. "You saw him, do don't you?"

 Cas didn't respond.

 "Cas, did he do this to you?" They both knew the answer.

  "Even if I don't have my grace, at least I don't have the human trait of Stockholm Syndrome."

 "Oh, Cas. I'm so sorry."

 "Don't be sorry, Sam. I'm the one who went after him. This is my fault."

 "I just wish- I just. I wish it didn't end up like this."

 "Me too, Sam."

 "Do you think he'll ever come back..?"

 Cas slowly shook his head.

 "No, Sam. I don't think so."

 

 

_-Flashback-_

  "Dean, let go! You're hurting me!"

 Dean's grip tightened around Cas' wrists, his other hand in Cas' black hair yanking his head back his neck exposed.

 "Dean!"

  "So that's it right? You're just going to kill yourself so you don't have to live with me anymore? You just going to abandon me? Is that right, Cas?" The vampire's fangs were out, his nostrils flaring. He was inhaling deeply, breathing in Cas' scent. Listening to his heart, feeling his pulse. He could taste the salt from the human's sweat and tears. He yanked the strip of metal out of Cas' bloodied hands that he had ripped off of the window.

 "Dean, stop!"

 Dean slammed Cas against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. 

 Dean bit Cas's neck and began draining him. Cas knew Dean wasn't going to stop. 

 Cas doesn't know how, he doesn't know where the sudden strength came from but he pushed Dean away from himself and the vampire's head through the open window. 

 "Cas, what are you doing? You know this won't do anything for you except piss me off even more. Let me up on your own before I make you let me up."

 Cas didn't move. 

 "Cas, damn it! Let me up NO-" Cas slammed the window down.

 He lifted it back up and slammed it back down. Up, down. Up, down. At some point Dean stopped talking, he stopped moving.

 Cas thought he heard his name. 

 Cas ignored the screams from below.

 

 Cas made up a story in his mind.

 It wasn't until much later in the year that Dean finally slipped up. Cas had distracted him before he went out. He "let" Dean use his body once again in hopes it would work and it did. Maybe Dean just let his guard down, maybe Cas' plan was smarter than he thought.

Dean didn't get the door locked. Cas escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hurt myself writing this


	4. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending.
> 
> *Smut warning*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending, actually, the original ending.
> 
> Some elements remain the same as this was the originally planned chapter, but this is definitely alternate.
> 
> I always plan things but that's where writers go wrong. You can't plan anything. It's all about the improv, at least with me it is.
> 
> I think you may enjoy this one better.

Dean feeding, Cas sleeping, Cas eating. Repeat.

 

This went on for months. Cas never left the apartment, he only knows because the news channel has the day and time. He's just been in limbo since Dean had brought him here. Taken him here.

After countless nights of Cas exploring their small dwelling alone, he found it was actually a bit bigger than he had originally thought. He's also up pretty high, fifth floor if he had to guess. Dean locks the door or jams it or something on the outside so Cas' mere human strength can't open it; and he can't get out through the windows unless he wants to fall to his death. He's never tried it but he knows what a fall like that can do.

 

His relationship with Dean is almost the same as it once was. Dean making jokes and references Cas doesn't understand or think is funny, Dean's face crinkling up with a smile, Dean always making eye contact with Cas as he speaks.

But things that aren't the same, Cas rarely sees Dean partaking in looking at the hardly touched magazines. He doesn't see Dean eat pie or burgers obscenly. He doesn't sleep.

 

Cas knows from training with the Winchesters that vampires don't feel love, that most other beings don't. Intimacy if anything.

And that's what Dean's experiencing.

 

It's not all the time, it's not every time Dean feeds, but on occasion Dean is intimate with Cas.

 

Cas doesn't believe it's love, he knows it isn't. What might have been will never be.

-•-

"Cas, I'm back." Dean announced unessecarily since the front door is viewable from anywhere in their home.

"Hi, Dean." Cas looked up from one of the books Dean brought him for his entertainment so he wouldn't die of boredom in here.

 

"So how is it?" Dean plopped on the bed next to Cas.

"It's... Interesting. This babysitter is psychotic."

Dean laughed, "Yeah, I'd figure according to the title."

Cas hummed in agreement, he smiled at Dean before burying his nose back in the novel.

 

Dean wasn't having it.

 

Before Cas could even gasp in surprise the book was tossed elsewhere and he was pinned beneath Dean.

"Dean." Cas breathed out.

Dean heard the human's heartbeat speed up in fear.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. Don't be scared. Just.. Spend some time with me, yeah? I'm a lot more interesting than that book, right?"

Cas knew what Dean wanted to hear. "Yes, Dean. You are."

Dean grinned as he ran his hands beneath Cas' shirt. His cool hands causing a shiver to wrack through Cas' body.

 

Dean took his time getting them naked. Once they were both exposed to the air Dean, considering Cas ready, began kissing into his mouth as he eased himself in.

Cas took in a sharp breath of air at the feeling. He'll never really get used to it. He doesn't hate it, but he doesn't enjoy it either.

Once Dean set a pace his fangs showed, Cas looked away.

-•-

Dean expected Cas to be out afterwards so he was surprised when he spoke up.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

He took a deep, shuddering breath. "Why haven't you turned me?"

Dean stared hard at the weak human. "Do you want to be turned?"

"... No, not really but-"

"Then why did you ask?" He raised his voice.

"Because you said you didn't want to lose me again. Dean, I'll age."

"Don't go all Twilight on me, Cas."

"I'm not going 'all Twilight' on you, Dean." He squinted his eyes. "You don't want to lose me, but will you let me die? Will you be okay with that? You know I won't come back again."

"Just drop it, will you? I'm not making you live like this."

"But I am living like this, Dean. I've been here for months. I never leave the house. You go out every day but I'm stuck here-"

Dean slapped his hand over Cas' mouth. "Shut up!"

When he lifted his hand back up Cas stared at him. "If I wasn't human would you let me leave? Am I too fragile in your eyes?"

Dean huffed. "Cas, if you don't stop talking I'll make you stop talking."

Cas looked at Dean's still bare body before snatching away the blankets and rolling himself in a caccoon. He knows Dean doesn't need them.

"Goodnight, Dean."

-•-

 Cas woke up hard.

 He was used to erections by now, so this wasn't what was odd about the whole ordeal.

 What was odd was that Dean's hand was wrapped around it, and his mouth.

 "Dean?" Cas' sleepy, shaky voice caught Dean's attention causing him to lift his head up to shush him.

 "'m gonna make it good, Cas. So good for you."

 Of all the times they've been together, Dean has never gone out of his way to give Cas pleasure. Maybe a rough tug here or there but nothing satisfying.

 Cas choked on a moan as Dean ran his tongue over the tip before nibbling down the shaft. His hands fondling Cas' balls.

 Once Cas was on the brink, Dean pulled back drawing an involuntary whine causing himself to chuckle. "Don't worry, the best is yet to come."

 

 The 'best' ended up being three fingers up Cas' ass hitting him in the prostrate. 

 Dean kissed and licked his way up the human's body starting from his groin to his his lips. Cas kissed back. The brush of lips wasn't fast and rough like it usually was; instead it was gentle, passionate. Could Cas call this 'making love'?

 

 Well, of course not. Since when does anyone associated with the Winchesters ever catch a break?

 Dean bit his lip with his fangs before using them on his arm. He brought it to Cas' mouth with one command.

 "Drink."

 The crimson liquid dripped, but Cas didn't make any attempts to bring his lips to Dean's arm.

 "Don't back down on me now, Cas." Dean stared right back down into the wet blue ones. The vampire waited just a few more seconds before forcing Cas to ingest his blood. Once enough entered his mouth, Dean stopped him from spitting it out by pressing his bleeding lips to the chapped and stained pair in a kiss to seal Cas' fate.

-•-

  The next day was hell for Cas. Actual, literal, maybe even worse than, hell. He's never wanted, _needed_ anything more in his existence. He was confused and disoriented, his sharp senses overwhelming and the light rivaled that of his true form. It wasn't until a week later that the bloodlust set in. Dean was surprised it hadn't yet, but he was ready to take Cas on his first killing spree. Dean expected Cas to follow him around like a lost puppy even more than he used to; Dean didn't have that chance with his maker but now Cas has one with his.

 

  Cas knows he just has to wait it out. He won't give in. He knows he's still half-human until he drinks his first blood, but it's getting so hard for him to resist attacking the first human he can.

  When he thinks he can't hold it back anymore, he attacks Dean. He doesn't kill Dean, at least he doesn't think so, but he roughs him up enough to knock him out and tie him up. He also collects his blood in an empty bottle.

 

 Cas made his way down the unfamiliar halls, waving to the neighbors giving him weird looks. Once he was outside he had to lean on the building wall to steady himself. The closest thing he had to fresh air was when he opened the window and that is nowhere near the same as stepping outside and having the cool night breeze blowing across your face.

 

He started to run.

 

 

It was midday when he finally approached the bunker. He nearly collapsed when he stepped foot into his home.

"Who's there?" Sam shouted from down the stairs.

"Sam, it's me."

Sam only hesitated a second before he lowered his gun. "Cas?"

Castiel gripped the handrail and began to make his way down before slipping and falling down the majority of the steps.

"Cas!"

Cas was already back on his feet when Sam had went to pull him up and help him stand.

"Cas, what happened? You look like shit."

"I feel like shit." Cas admitted humorlessly. He held his breath, trying not to smell Sam's scent. Listen to his heartbeat. "Sam... The cure."

 "What about it? Did Dean take it? Did he... Is he...?"

 "No, no. I don't know. But, I need the cure, Sam. Now." Cas urgently explained.

Sam finally understood and rushed to get the needed supplies. "Do you have-?" "His blood? Yes."

Sam barely finished mixing it all together when Cas chugged so fast he'd put college fratboys to shame.

"Cas..."

Castiel barely has time to sit down before he began to retch and vomit up blood.

 It took hours but eventually they deemed Cas very much alive, and human.

  "Oh, Cas. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Sam. I'm the one who went after him. This is my fault."

"I just wish- I just. I wish it didn't end up like this."

"Me too, Sam."

"Do you think he'll ever come back..?"

Cas slowly shook his head.

"I don't know." 

 

  They never knew Dean had followed Cas back. They never knew he was outside the bunker, watching, waiting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1am here and yeah. Tell me what you thought. Which ending was your favorite?
> 
> Thanks for reading. ;[


End file.
